


Batshit Crazy

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [6]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;-;, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Stargazing, how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thinks Jack might have gone crazy, and dragged him with him when he went. Because honestly, who the fuck sits on the roof in the middle of the night? And who the fuck climbs up there with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batshit Crazy

“Jack, what the hell are you doing?” Mark asks as he looks up at Jack from where he’s sat on the roof of their house, laying back and gazing at the dark cloudy night sky. He’s practically got their whole goddamn bed up there, their blankets and pillows all scattered in a makeshift pallet.

“Layin’ on the roof.” He sits up and grins down at Mark, feet knocking together like he’s a kid again. Mark is utterly confused as to where he got the idea from and why he decided it was a good one.

“Get down from there before you hurt yourself, Jack.” He sighs.

“Come up here and make me.” Jack sniggers, and shrugs his shoulders. Of course he’d say something like that.

Mark ends up clambering on the roof to convince him to get down, only to be pulled in by the stars and Jack’s wonder at them. He admits defeat and curls into Jack’s side, throwing an arm around him and placing a playful kiss to his temple. They sit there for hours, pointing out constellations and watching the dark clouds roll over the bright moon in the quiet of the night.

“I love space.” Jack blurts.

“Me too. But I don’t think I ever would have thought of climbing onto the roof to look at it.”

“What? No harm done! Admit it, this is fun and you like it.”

“What if I don’t?”

Jack rolls his eyes, and returns his gaze to the sky above. His hand finds another, slotting perfectly inbetween the spaces of Mark’s fingers.

Mark won’t admit that he absolutely loves it. Jack would never let it go if he did.

Their short stay ends up being the whole night, and when Mark wakes up on the roof with a kink in his back and Jack glued to his side, he has to wonder if both of them have gone bat-shit crazy.

But to be perfectly honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way if that were the case.


End file.
